


Verde: Esmeralda o Slytherin

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2019, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: El baile de navidad significaba mucho para Ginny, podría ser la oportunidad que necesitaba para que Harry la invitara por fin a salir, o podría significar encontrar al chico que realmente le gustara.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Verde: Esmeralda o Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way"

El baile de navidad era un evento que sólo podían asistir los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante ¿podría Ginny tener más mala suerte que eso? Lo dudaba, quería desesperadamente asistir, aun no tenía idea de por qué, posiblemente se imaginaba ir del brazo de Harry, y bailar con él delante de todo el colegio y de los invitados de ese curso escolar, sería maravilloso.

Lamentablemente eso no pasó, ni pasaría, Hermione le había dicho el interés que el chico tenía por Cho Chang, así que cuando Neville Longbottom le invitó a ir con él, aceptó de inmediato, no iba a perder la oportunidad de asistir, y posiblemente dentro del evento, podría bailar con él.

La suerte de Ginny le había jugado una mala pasada, Harry le había sugerido ir al baile con él, y aunque ese era su sueño, no iba a defraudar a Neville, quien había pensado en ella como primera opción, y no porque se le tenía miedo al resto de las chicas.

—M—

No fue nada agradable para Ginny ver a Harry bailar con Padma, y no quitarle los ojos de encima a Cho Chang, que bailaba con Diggory sin percatarse de que estaban en el Gran Comedor, rodeados de un montón de alumnos de Hogwarts, y claro, los que habían ido para participar en el torneo.

Neville le hablaba de cosas interesantes sobre herbología, pero se encontró a sí misma buscando a Harry con la mirada, hasta que se topó en la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy había ido con una chica bastante bonita, pero no sabía quién era ¿era francesa? ¿O siempre había estado en Hogwarts y ella nunca lo notó? Aun así, él se veía completamente guapo.

—Ginny ¿te pasa algo? –cuestionó preocupado Neville, las mejillas habían adquirido un rojo intenso y brillante, su subconsciente había sugerido que Malfoy era guapo.

—Todo bien –sonrió –iré al baño, Neville, no me tardo.

—Claro ¿quieres que te acompañe? –se puso de pie nervioso.

—No será necesario, Nev –lo tranquilizó, un tanto inquieta porque sugiriera acompañarla.

—Lo siento –se puso nervioso –no quería… aquí te espero.

La fila para el baño estaba demasiado larga, no le quedó otra más que ir a los baños del segundo piso, aun con todo, nadie se atrevería ir ahí, o eras muy temeraria, o andabas planeando algo grande al estilo Harry y compañía, o Tom Riddle.

Se detuvo cuando salió de los baños, Draco Malfoy estaba en el pasillo, estaba muy segura de que él había estado en el Gran Comedor cuando salió rumbo al tocador, se alisó el vestido y comenzó a caminar como si no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de ese chico.

—Vaya, Weasley, creo que estás enviando un mensaje con ese vestido.

Ella frunció el ceño irritada, y aunque no quisiera complacerlo, se echó una rápida mirada.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido, Malfoy? –bufó, estaba segura de que su madre había gastado mucho de sus ahorros porque fuese nuevo, y no de segunda mano.

—Tiene alguna clase de mensaje subliminal, eso es todo –elevó una ceja, sonriendo de lado.

El vestido era de color melón, con una cinturilla rosa, el cuello y la suave tela que lo cubría era verde, y para colmo, se había puesto un listón en el cuello de ese mismo color, rodó los ojos.

—No encuentro ningún mensaje subliminal –informó.

—Verde –caminó dos pasos hacia ella.

—Sí ¿y eso qué? –soltó altanera.

—Dime, verde ¿esmeralda o Slytherin?

—Eso no tiene sentido, Malfoy –avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a él, intentando pasarlo.

—Claro que lo tiene, Weasley –la sujetó del brazo –te daré una prueba de qué tan bueno es el verde Slytherin.

Ginny no se movió, tuvo el tiempo para hacerlo, pero en cuanto él acercó su rostro, se dio cuenta de que esa parte de ella que encontraba a Draco Malfoy guapo, no era su subconsciente, sino su consciente.

Fue el beso más espantoso que Hogwarts hubiese visto, posiblemente, era el primero de ella, él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había besuqueado con Pansy para practicar.

Ella se alejó suavemente, aunque el encanto no se había ido del todo, las manos del chico se pusieron en su cintura y comenzó a menearse al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria, sabía que compartir un baile tenía que ser por el momento, de esa manera, de estar al centro del Gran Comedor, sus hermanos ya habrían hechizado al rubio, o al menos intentado hacerlo.

—M—

Ginny bailaba con Neville, pero su vista se enfocaba casi la mayoría del tiempo en Draco, que hacía lo mismo con su cita, quitando la vista de Ginny solo por momentos, para que nadie sospechara.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rosa suave, cuando volvió al lugar, comprendió porque Draco le había hecho esa pregunta, el verde esmeralda o Slytherin, Harry o él, al inicio del día, su respuesta habría sido sin dudar el verde esmeralda, pero ahora, consideraba que el color de los Slytherin se vería bastante bien en ella.


End file.
